


Second chances

by LunaShakespeare19



Series: Second chances [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Timeline, Ben lives, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grace is a sweet mom, Hargreeves kids united, Protective brothers, Reginald can suck it, Second Chance, Sibling Bonding, Sisterly Love, The Umbrella Academy united, Time Travel, Vanya got the help she needed, Vanya is in control of her powers, improved sibling relationships, klaus is sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaShakespeare19/pseuds/LunaShakespeare19
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance, but they don't usually come in the form of time travel. As the umbrella academy (all seven of them) promise to stick together a lot of things changed. One of those things is that Allison and Vanya have Saturdays together. One morning, Klaus mentions someone who might be interested in Vanya which leads to Five and Vanya having a serious talk about what they want their new futures to look like.





	1. Sister day

Everyone deserves a second chance and those chances can come in many shapes and forms. A new job, moving to a new town, rekindling an old relationship; these are what you usually think when you hear ‘second chance’. What you do not think is travelling back in time to when you and your siblings were thirteen in order to fix your sister so she wouldn’t grow up to cause the apocalypse. It might have seemed impossible but the Hargreeves sibling were the very definition of impossible. Once they were settled (as settled as you can be in this situation) they made a plan. The first step was promising Vanya that they would be there for her this time round, that they would be real siblings to her and each other. After spending a whole night talking they realised that she wasn’t the only one who was lonely. Luthers’ loyalty to their father, Ben’s reluctance to use his powers, the pain Klauss’ powers caused him, Diego living in Luther’s shadow, Allison’s insecurities over whether or not she was really liked and Fives’ determination to prove his father wrong; all of this isolated them from each other. Now it had to stop. 

From now on it was the academy (all seven of them) against Reginald Hargreeve. The original six fought against their father and were determined to include her more. After numerous campaigns that included no training and talking to the press about what their father was really like (social services became very interested this time round), he capitulated and Vanya was treated like an equal. All seven of them would train together and they were allowed more free time. Time that they spent together. Vanya would play her violin for them and even started taking piano lessons. With the help of her siblings, Vanya was able to get her powers under control. They hid this from their father for fear of what he would do. Pogo and Grace were surprised by this (what appeared to be) sudden change in attitude but they were both happy to see the children together as they should be. As time went on many thing changed. Ben lived, Klaus would have the occasional cigarette, Allison and Luther were more open about their feelings and Vanya was now as deadly as the rest of them, perhaps even deadlier. One important change that had been made was how much time Allison and Vanya had together, Saturdays had now been reserved for sister time. It was one Saturday when Grace was serving them all pancakes that she asked what they had planned. 

“We’re going to the mall for shopping and nails and this evening we’re going to a movie.” Allison answered. 

“Go to that ice cream place.” Klause suggested, stuffing another pancake into his mouth. “Last time we were there, the cute guy behind the counter was all over her.”

“WHAT?” A chaos of four voices exclaimed. Another change that had taken place over the years was how protective the boys had become of their sisters. 

“The guy with blue eyes? He was cute.” Allison said before turning to Vanya. “In that case we need to rethink your outfit.” 

“I thought you liked my outfit.”

“I do but that was an outfit for hanging out with your sister, we need an outfit for attracting a cute boy.” Allison argued, dragging Vanya from her seat. 

“Girls, you haven't finished.” Grace called after them. 

“We’re good, too many carbs anyway.” Allison called back as they ran out the room. Grace turned to face her sons. 

“Any of you concerned about carbs?” She asked sweetly 

“Well now that you mention it I have noticed Diego and Luther are getting a little chubby.” Klause laughed, as he dodged one of Diego’s knives. While his brothers argued and laughed, Five thought about what Klause and Allison had said. He wasn’t happy. 

Meanwhile in Allison’s room, she was constructing a new outfit for Vanya. The intense look of concentration on her face reminded Vanya of military officer. So far they had switched Vanya’s jeans and top for a mini skirt and a more revealing tank top and a little sparkle. 

“I was thinking we’d go for a natural look but now I think we need something with a little more wow factor, you know.” Allison said when they stared on make up. 

“Not too much, okay.” Vanya said. 

“You’re right, you’re already on his radar so it shouldn’t take too much.” Allison pointed out. 

“Klause may just be messing with us.” Vanya argued. 

“Klause would never joke about a cute boy and you need to spend time with a guy who isn't your brother.” 

“Boys are more your thing.” Vanya pointed out. 

“They can be your thing too, you’re gorgeous you always were and this time you have more confidence, guys like that.” Allison said. “Besides, if you dated we can get all the free ice cream we want.” 

As the girls finished getting dressed, the boys waited down stairs in the drawing room. While his brother entertained themselves, Five kept his eye on the stairs waiting for the girls to come down. 

“Five, my man, whose rattled your cage?” Klause asked. 

“What guy from the ice cream look like?” Five asked calmly, but his brothers knew better then that. 

“You’re not going to go all apocalypse Five on him are you?” Diego asked. “Because if you are I want in.” 

“Diego.” Luther scolded. 

“What, he could be a creep, I’m looking out for her.” He argued. 

“Guys, not only can she kick all our asses into the next century, but she has control over her powers, so I don’t think we need to worry.” Ben pointed out. While this reassured Diego it did nothing for Five. 

Since returning to the past, Five had paid special attention to Vanya which his siblings teased him about. At first he told himself that it was about stopping the apocalypse like he originally planned, but as time went on, things began to change. Vanya was always his favourite sibling, before he left that first time, Five did have a little crush on Vanya but he didn’t think she noticed. Now as time went on and she gained more control, his attention was less on stopping the end of the world and more about spending time with her. Before he knew about it, his crush was back with a vengeance, as if it had never really gone. Absence really did make the heart grow fonder. Although Five knew how he felt he had no clue about Vanya. 

“Yeah, but Five isn’t worried about her getting hurt, are you?” Luther asked kindly. Out of all of them, he was really the only one who understood how Five felt. 

“I want her happy but I...” 

“Don’t want her happy with anyone but you.” Luther finished. Five nodded. The other three looked at him and Klause became very sheepish. 

“Look I might have been wrong about that ice cream guy, he could have been looking at me and not her.” He argued, Diego and Ben quickly nodded their heads in agreement. Before he had a chance to say anything, Vanya and Allison made their way down the stairs. While Diego, Ben and Klaus wolf whistled at them and Luther complemented them both like the gentleman he was, Five said nothing and just stared at Vanya, she noticed his attention and blushed. Grace then came out of no where and handed them their bags and coats. 

“Don’t stay out too late, be safe and have fun.” She said, patting them both on the cheek. The girls then rushed out the door calling their goodbyes. Five’s eyes followed them out the door and signed when it shut behind them. 

“You were wrong Klaus.” He said as they all came to stand by him. “Only an idiot would look at you, when they could be looking at her.”

At the mall, Vanya and Allison had their arms full of bags and were heading to the food court before their nail appointment. They found a seat in the middle and surveyed their options. Allison when for a fancy salad and Vanya went for Chinese. As they ate their food, Allison looked around until she spotted the ice cream shop, but to her dismay the cute guy wasn’t working there. Vanya noticed her disappointment. 

“Something wrong with your salad?” She asked. 

“No, the cute guy isn’t there like he was supposed to.” She said.

“Do you know his name?” Vanya asked.

“No, but you were supposed to learn it when he asked you out.” She explained. 

“Who said I wanted to got out with him.” Vanya asked. “I don’t need a guy, I am a strong independent woman.” 

“I know but you can still date and be independent, it’s not like its one or the other.” 

“I’m just not interested anyone right now okay.” Allison decided to drop the subject and talked about what colour she wanted to get her nails. The rest of the day went according to plan. When they returned home that evening they eagerly showed off their purchases. Grace showered them with compliments and Klaus asked if he could borrow some stuff. It was a good day. As they all talked over dinner, Five kept looking over at Vanya and looked as if he wanted to ask her something. Allison began to notice and decided she wanted to test something. 

“That guy from the mall asked Vanya out, the one you were talking about Klause.” Allison said. All at once it was like a grenade had gone off, Klause looked pleased with himself, Diego and Ben looked like they wanted blood, Luther was looking at Five and Fiver was too focussed on his plate. 

“Well that's wonderful.” Grace exclaimed happily. “What are you going to do?”

“They haven't decided yet.” Allison said quickly. 

“Told you he was checking you out.” Klause cheered before noticing the death glare he was receiving from Luther and Five, suddenly their conversation from this morning came back to him. He suddenly went pale. Five excused himself and stormed up the stairs, they all heard the distant slam of his bedroom door and the click of the lock. Not long after Vanya excused herself, saying she had some studying to do. Allison watched her and then turned to the others when she was out of sight. 

“Attic now.”


	2. Confessions

The five remaining Hargreeves children settled down in the attic which had been decorated and made more comfortable then it was the first time round. The attic had become a sort of rec-room for the seven of them. Beanbag chair and colourful pillows littered the floor along with mismatched rugs. The walls had photos of them together and posters. In a corner was a small bookcase that Ben and Vanya shared, as well as some comics. There was also another music stand for when Vanya practised. That evening, while the boys made themselves comfortable, Allison remained standing and addressed her brothers. 

“Okay so I’m sure we can all see what’s going on between Five and Vanya.” She began. “Now what are we going to do about it?”

“We could try locking them in a closet together.” Klaus suggested. 

“Five could teleport out. What about a game of truth or dare?” Said Ben. 

“Interesting ideas but we need to think bigger, those two have been through a lot.” Allison said

“I died.” Ben pointed out. 

“So did I.” Klaus said. 

“I was a mutant.” Luther said. 

“You had your thought slashed.” Diego added. 

“Anyway.” Allison said, quickly shutting them all off. “Five was alone for decades and made to be an assassin and Vanya had no one, she might as well have been in the apocalypses alone.” 

“Alright point taken.” Ben said. “They’re stubborn, so how do we get them to admit their feelings?”

“What if we just build on what Allison said.” Klaus suggested. The others looked at him, which prompted him to continue. “Well, he already thinks Vanya got asked out and as far as we know she hasn’t corrected him so why not just build on that, he’’ll get jealous and admit his feelings in some declaration of angst passion.” 

“That might work.” Ben said. “But how do we stop her from telling him the truth?”

“We’ll just make sure they're aren't left alone and we keep from telling him anything.” Diego said, with a shrug.

“This feels pretty manipulative.” Luther pointed out. 

“No, manipulative would be for her to rumour them, this is harmless.” Klaus said. The others nodded in agreement. Allison had made a promise when they first came back to never use her powers on any of her siblings, in fact she only used them when they were on missions. Her siblings had been helping her use them less and less so she could really see what people thought of her and if her friendships outside the manor were real. 

“So it’s settled then, as far as Five knows, Vanya is seeing someone and Vanya won’t get a chance to tell him otherwise.” Allison concluded. 

The next morning, all the siblings with the exception of Five were at the breakfast table. Grace was serving them orange juice and asking them all what they had planned for the day. Their answere4d varied from ‘homework’ to ‘absolutely nothing’. When Five finally did join them, he looked like he had hardly gotten any sleep. His hair was all over the place and his eyes looked bloodshot, like he had been crying. 

“You okay Sweetie?” Grace asked when he sat down and took some toast. 

“Yeah.” He snapped. Grace said nothing, but the others could see her smile falter for a moment before she beamed back at him. 

“What are your plans today?” She asked. 

“Nothing much.” He faced Vanya. “When is your date?”

“They haven’t planned plaything yet, just texting at the moment.” Allison chimed in before Vanya could tell him the truth. 

“Well good for you.” He snapped, his voice thick with sarcasm. 

“We should get you laid.” Klaus said, ignoring his brother’s tone. 

“Boys, not at the breakfast table.” Grace chastised. 

“I have to get back to work.” Five mumbled and teleported to his room. When he was gone Vanya turned to Allison. 

“Why would you say that?” She asked. 

“We have a plan.” Ben said. 

“You’re all in on it?” She exclaimed. “What’s your plan? Make him pop a blood vessel? Did you not see the vain popping out his head?” 

“Now that you mention it, it has seemed to have grown.” Klaus said. He let out a yelp when an apple hit him in the head. 

“Nice shot.” Diego said. 

“Vanya.” Grace said in a warning tone. 

“Sorry Mom.” Vanya looked at her siblings. “This is ridiculous. I’m going to tell him the truth.”

Vanya stood up and ran up the stairs. She stopped in front of Five’s door and held up her hand, ready to knock when she heard a crash and Five crush. Forgetting her goods manners and her believe in privacy, she burst into the room. Five’s room could only be described as the embodiment of organised chaos. The walls were covered in equations that were far beyond Vanya’s comprehension (despite how much Five simplified them for her). Notebooks filled with notes about just about everything; mathematics, philosophy, physics ect. Papers covered the desk which had been turned over and the chair lay on the floor in pieces. Five had his back to her and didn’t seem to notice she came in. He was clenching his fists and was breathing heavily. 

“Five.” Vanya said timidly. 

“Shouldn’t you be texting your boyfriend?” He snarled at her, back still turned. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, Allison...” He cut her off. 

“Oh, so you’re waiting to make it official.” He turned to face her. For a second she didn’t recognise him. His usually cocky face was now contorted with anger. This wasn’t her brother, this was a dangerous young man who had survived the apocalypse, killed who knows how many people and didn’t bate an eyelid. Vanya would never be afraid of her brother, but this was not her brother.

“You know I thought I would be okay. I figured it was going to happen some time and that it was just a crush and it would fade, but then this guy pops up and...” Five ranted before Vanya cut him off. 

“There is no guy.” She said. Five looked at her, his eyes and mouth wide. 

“What?”

“The guy Klaus was talking about wasn’t there, Allison lied. Turns out they’re all in on it, some plan.” She explained. Five unclenched his fist and let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Vanya felt relived to see that her brother had come back. Just as he was starting to calm down, Five seemed to have relished what he had just said and suddenly looked sheepish. 

“I don’t suppose you could forget what I just said, could you?” He asked hopefully. Vanya let out a little giggle and made her way over to him until they were inches apart. 

“No I can’t.” She said. “Why don’t we pretend you still think I have a date and finish what you were saying?” 

“If I was to do that then I’d need an ably for when they found the body.” He said, still as a board, too afraid to move. 

“Let’s skip that part.” 

“I had a crush on you, the first time round.” He began. “Turns out it never went away. I didn’t quite realise how strong it really was until there was a chance I could lose you to someone else.”

“You’ll never lose me.” Vanya promised him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as if to prove it. When Five pulled her close, she knew he believed her. 

“I don’t want to be your brother any more.” He confessed. Although Vanya suspected as much, to hear him say the words was something else entirely. 

“I have enough brothers to be honest.” 

“I waited so long for you, through all of it; our hell of a first childhood, end of the world, trying to stop it and then coming back.” His grip on her tightened but Vanya didn’t mind. She liked the comfort it gave her. 

“We have a second chance now.”

“And I’m not wasting it.” He closed the distance between them, captured her lips in a kiss. 

A kiss he had wanted for so long, a kiss she never even knew she needed so badly. Vanya had kissed others before. One night stands she could barley remember, Leonard, it all paled in comparison. Vanya had grown up (both times) reading stories; myths and legends, all describing epic loves that had caused wars and shaken the world to its core. The tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, the heart ace of Cyrano and Roxanne. Tales that taught you that love could be painful. But amongst the sadness there was hope; fairy tales that spoke of true loves kiss, good over coming evil. It was too soon to know if this was true love, but it defiantly felt like the beginning of something wonderful. Second chances usually were.


End file.
